What is real?
by Neroarkangel
Summary: After finn as a deadly encounter with a powerful beast, he wakes up in the hospital, only not in Ooo. This starts a chain of events in which at day, finn lives with us humans, but at night he lives in Ooo. Will he retain his sanity, but more importantly, What Is real? Probable love square with finn, FP, marceline, and fionna
1. Trust is a funny thing

**A/N: well guys, here it is. My second fanfic, If this is the first story you're reading by me then check out my other story Ooo's heroes. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: let me check, just about- dam**t, ahhh, no**

**Chapter 1.**

"Finn. Finn! Finn!" I felt my body shake violently as those word reached my ears. I opened my eyes to see my brother jake shaking me, calling my name.  
"What is it man?" I muttered sleepily as he dropped me realizing I had woken up. He started to stretch his arms to the closet grabbing my clothes slipping them onto me.  
"Come on bro. You're gonna be late for your date with FP." He pulled me down into the kitchen where food was already prepared. At this point I was wide awake, shoving food down my throat. The flame princess, or catherine which was her real name, and I had been dating for over a year now. I was now fifteen years old, and Cathy was fourteen.  
It only took me moments to down the food on the table before I was out the door. "Wish me luck!" I shouted as I started to sprint towards FP's house. She was the best thing to ever happen to me.  
Jake, my magical dog and adoptive brother, found her for me when I was depressed about princess bubblegum. Heck, I thought I was in love with her. That was, until Flame princess came into my life. All the feelings I had for PB had seemed like some kind of puppy love compared to how I felt when I was with Cathy. The only problem is that everyone thinks she is evil, but she isn't, she's just misunderstood. Just passionate.  
There was something about today, it just felt right. For once everything was perfect, no random trolls, or goblins, or stupid lichs messing things up. It was just peaceful.  
Just thinking about her, it made me feel like I was suffocating. I could see the cliff where we made her house coming into view.

"Finn!" I heard her call. She was sitting on the ledge above the water, where I told her she shouldn't sit, so many times.

"Cathy!" I ran into her arms, feeling the familiar burns of fire overtaking my arms, but I could take it. I may have forgot to mention it before, but she is a fire elemental. She pulled back from our embrace only to peck me on the cheek.

"Come on finn." She said tugging on my sleeve playfully. I followed her as she tugged me over to the cliff sitting down on it's edge. "Look." she said pointing towards the water far below.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered whether there is more out there?"

"Huh?"

"Take the water for example, what if there was more to the reflection then what there seems to be?"

"I don't know, I guess we won't find out any time soon." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

She stood up facing the water. "Finn we've been together for more than a year, I feel I have to ask you something."

"Well what is it Catherine?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why would I be with you if I didn't?" Instead of answering me she fell forward off the cliff. "FP!" I jumped after her pulling her into my embrace. I closed my eyes ready for anything.

When I reopened my eyes we were on the cliff again, with her ontop of me. "You do." That is what she said to me.

I looked into her eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"To see if you would follow me, even if it meant you might die. To see if you loved me." She seemed relieved, yet sorrowful. We couldn't even kiss because her elemental matrix was unstable.

We laid there for a few moments not sure what to do. She did something totally unexpected. She kissed me, but rolled us into a pool of water that was a few feet away from us. She pulled back from the kiss as the water evaporated cooling her, but she was in great pain.

"Cathy, are you ok?"

"Better than ok, I'm happy. I was able to kiss you, even if I did have to go through pain to do it." I was stunned. I was used to being the one who had to go through pain in this relationship I didn't like the fact that she had to be hurt.

But before I could protest to her about doing that, we heard a loud crash from the forest just north of her house. "Huraghh!" It sounded like the shout of some sort of beastly creature.

"Take That!" Another.. human sounding voice had roared.

"Stay here Catherine, I gotta check this out." I said drawing my demon blood sword about to chase after the sense of adventure.

"I'm coming with you." She stated right as I was about to turn and dash for the woods.

"No, you need to stay here and be safe-"

"Finn, I can take care of myself!" She snapped at me, but I knew it was no use arguing with her.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She yelped as if she were a little child. She was always doing cute things like that.

"Lets go." and we started to sprint towards the woods where the sound of combat grew louder every step we took. As we came into a clearing, we saw a demonic beast swinging at another humanoid who was wielding a knife clothed in a wolf's pelt. Probably another hyoomen roaming the grassland.

"Bring it beast!" The hyoomen commanded of the beast. He was quite articulate in speaking english.

"Come on finn, let's help him." Said FP as she charged up a fireball in her hands.

"Let's." We charged at the creature just as he swung at the hyoomen, knocking of his wolf pelt hat off, revealing short, scruffy black hair, with blonde roots. He slashed at the monster's arm forcing it to gush blood.

"Take this you rhombus!" I shouted as I brought my sword down on it's shoulder, wounding it. Yet It grabbed me about to crush me, but before it could Cathy blasted it with a humongous fireball knocking it a good twenty feet away. I jumped after him impaling it's skull with my sword. I pulled my sword out of it's body and walked back over to the two.

"That was Fun!" FP said as she ran over to me, latching her arms around my neck. I stabbed my blade into the ground so I could return the embrace.

"Yeah, don't you both hurry to my side to help me up now!" I heard the other voice call to me. I turned to see the, human I guess stumble to his feet.

"Don't worry I got you." Cathy said as she dashed over to his side. I was curious about the other human. If he was another human I guess that would mean I would lose my awesome title 'Finn the human'. Oh well.

"Hey buddy did you hear me?" Suddenly I Snapped back to reality seeing that the other human across from me was looking at me strangely. "You zoned out a bit there, I said I'm a human, I go by the name Darick."

"Oh yeah sorry, but are there anymore humans?" I asked with anticipation rasp in my voice.

"Ehh, here and there, but I'm one of the last of my clan." I was curious.

"Well who else in your tribe is alive?" Looking at him, studying all of his features, one could say that we were brothers.

"Well... You."

I looked at him, eyes darn near bulging out of my head. "Like, for realsies?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are brothers. It's just-" He stopped as a grim look washed over his face. "Watch out." He threw me to the side raising his knife to protect himself. The monster was still alive, but something was different. HIs left arm was jagged like a blade, and the other blunt like a hammer.

The creature brought down his blade arm down at Darick a few times each parried, but the he slammed his body with his hammer arm. "Darick!" Instantly the monster turned towards FP. My sword was too far to my left, I could go for it, But I knew that if I did Cathy died. There was only one option left.  
"Cathy!" She was standing there in fright as the beast brought back his blade arm to spear her. I had no time to do anything, so I just leapt between them. A second later I felt a piercing pain which quickly faded, becoming some weird fuzzy feeling I looked up just in time to see it bring it's hammer arm into my body knocking me away from it's bladed arm. As me and the blade separated, I felt blood flow from my body spilling on the landscape around me.  
"Finn!" I heard cathy screech. Then I saw the beast body thrown past me being roasted into nothingness. That was the last thing I saw before I had slipped out of it.  
Of course I sacrificed myself for her. Not because I was a hero, no. It's because I care alot about her. She was the only person That I would ever do that for... well except for one other person. Marceline. She was a radical dame that he had so much in common with. She was a vampire, with long flowing black hair that usually was the length of her body.  
I would have followed her to the ends of the earth if it would make her happy, I just hated to see her sad. I would walk down any road with her, that is if she would have let me. I haven't even seen marcy since that experience that we had in the nightosphere, over a year and a half ago, she just seemed to disappear.  
Why all the sudden thoughts about marcy? I thought I could hear her voice, crying, and sorrowful. Marcy never cried. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open, it was like I was too weak to open them. Yet her voice became more clear.  
"Please, finn. I miss you, everyone misses you. It's just been so long since I could hear your voice, your killer laugh, heck even your awesome pranks. Heck I'm not even sure If you could hear me." She said choking up. "But please wake up, we all miss you...I miss you hero."  
How long had I been out, and she had been crying over me, maybe... My thoughts were interrupted as I felt tears rain down onto my arm as I felt her squeeze my hand tightly. I was, slowly, able to open my eyes. Marcy seemed to have more color in her skin than usual, almost as if she were human. I moved my hand to her face to comfort her. "It's ok Marcy." Saying that took up almost all of my strength and then I felt like I was slipping away again.  
Marcy looked at me with shock on her face, but a happy kind. "Doctor!" A...human in a white coat walked in.  
"What is it?" He asked concerned.  
"It's finn, he just woke up." I couldn't hold onto reality and I started to slip away, not sure what to believe.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one, please tell me what you think. Review, favorite, and follow this story. Also check out my other story and do the same. Also if you have the time favorite and follow me as an author well see ya.**

**Sincerely yours, desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	2. counter-productive measures

**A/N:Really guys? Come on, I know the first chapter wasn't the most exciting, but only dragonborn reviewed, I know you guys can do better then that, now I bet this is a pleasant suprise. That's right, to make it up to all of my readers out there I posted two different chapters today, one which is this, and the other for my other fan-fic Ooo's heroes. Now, please tell me what you think, thats what the review box is for. I'm open for constructive criticism people, now this is where things begin to be trippy, so if you are confused welcome to the party. Comment Review Time!**

**Dragonbornmatt: Well, you are the only commenter, so tell chuv to bring his sorry butt over here and to read, reading is good for you. Also I hope so to.**

**Disclaimer: Look up the meaning of the word.**

From then on I kept slipping in and out of consciousness pondering what she had said. What does she mean I had just woken up. Had that monster done more damage then I thought? Did it put me in a coma, like what happened with the deer? If that is what happened, then how long had I been out of action, Because I was sure I had seen Marcie cry, and she doesn't cry over many things.  
But all of those things all led up to one realization. Marceline was here. Did my injuries bring her out of hiding? At that point my ponderings were interrupted my more voices. I reopened my eyes, this time slightly easier, to see more humans in white clothing looking at machines that were hooked up to me.  
I looked over to my left to see the same human from before, conversing with another human, but in plain clothing with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to look at me every once and awhile, obviously oblivious to the fact that I was awake like the rest of the humans. I slowly turned my head to the left to see marceline sitting in a chair next to cathy. She seemed to be teary eyed, as well as marceline My heart leapt from my chest.  
She was ok, but she was different. Instead of the normal flowing flame, she had actual hair, as well as human skin. Was she human? What is going on. I suddenly felt that I was growing weak, I needed to let them know that I was ok. I tried to summon all of my energy into on burst to call them, but all I could do was release a slight mumble. This caused everyone to turn and face me, I tried again trying to call her name.  
"Flame...princess." I spoke somewhat audible, this caused everyone to move around chaotically and ecstatically. Cathy, Marcie, and the blonde woman all dashed to my side as the other humans started to fumble with the machines around and they started to speak very loudly, but I was too weak to understand what they were saying. One of them ran out into the hallway calling out for someone. I stared in front of me eyes feeling heavy, and I saw a clock that said it was 3:45.  
"Finn, please, wake up." All I heard after that was sobbing. Joyous, yet at the same time, sorrowful. Yet again, I was asleep. Globbit! Why can't I stay awake? Before I could think, I awoke, sleepily at first, but completely. I looked to my right to see cathy asleep on my arm. I looked ahead to see the clock again, this time at 1:00, yet it was dark outside, so it was probably in the middle of the night.  
I turned my head back to face Cathy. "Flame princess." She seemed to jump out of her skin, shocked. I just grabbed hand and held her close to me.  
"Finn." she said speechless. She wrapped her arms around me. It took me a second to realise, that she wasn't burning. The question still popped up in my head, What was going on?  
She leaned back, but I pulled her back to kissed her, I had to find something out. She seemed shocked for a second, but fed back into the kiss, as we separated, she had a smile on her face.  
"What was that for?" She asked in her sweet voice.  
"What cathy? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" I said sarcastically. She seemed to be taken back by this statement.  
"Girlfriend?" Did I say something wrong? "That's very flattering finn, but we aren't dating." With that I was more confused than jake with a paper bag over his head. What did she mean she wasn't my girlfriend, We've been on like hundreds of dates. "But," When she said that she instantly caught my attention. "I wouldn't mind going out on a date." She said cheeks red as fire.  
I sat up some, letting go of her hand. As I adjusted, the blanket that was laying on top of me, Marceline walked in.  
"Finn!" She looked over towards Cathy with a happy look on her face. "Catherine, can you go call finn's mother and let her know he's awake, and also the doctors?" She said with so much haste, I almost missed one important thing she had said. Finn's mother. I had stopped trying to understand what was going on.  
"Will do." She said hurrying out of the room.  
"Marcie!" She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me. "What happened to me?" I demanded, sick of being left in the dark.  
"You mean you don't remember?" I nodded my head no. She sighed. "Well they did say you would have some problems with you memory. Finn. You were hit by a truck."  
"You mean that monster that tried to kill FP."  
She stared at me with a look of concern. "No, look the doctor can explain to you what a truck is later, But you also saved me and fionna."  
"Who's fionna?" She seemed tired and annoyed so I decided to stop pestering her. After all I was getting a little tired. "Never mind, I guess I'll just go back to adventuring in Ooo tomorrow."  
"Finn, You've been in a coma for the past 3 years, They need to make sure your mind isn't all jacked up. Plus where is Ooo."  
"Well first of all Ooo is where we live, what's wrong with you marcie? And second I- Wait, did you say three years!"  
She nodded her head, "Finn, We live in charleston, South carolina, on earth. Is everything alright?"  
"But the great mushroom war- but what about- Princess bubblegum-And, and..." It was like everything I knew and understood was being ripped apart.  
"Finn, I don't know what to say, but that must have been one crazy dream." Was it all a dream? It would explain so many things, but it had all felt so real. every cut, bruise, and especially every burn.  
"Also, since the incident I haven't had the chance to thank you so," She pulled me into a deep hug, She pulled back holding in tears, "And don't you do something like that again weenie." She hugged me again as I felt tears run of off her face onto my neck. This hug, it just felt so right, yet so wrong.  
I was confused, this time, about what I felt. Did I have feelings for marcie? No of course not, right, I mean my feelings were for FP, but now I'm not so sure. All of this drama and emotional stress had taken it's toll. I was slipping again globbit. The only thing accompanying me into this enveloping darkness was Marceline's voice. "Finn! Finn. finn..." It echoed, ultimately fading into nothingness.  
I started to think on things once again, Wondering if I was going crazy. Everything I had just been told had contradicting every single feeling and piece of knowledge I had. And instead of awakening I just floated through emptiness. That is until, felt a warm feel against my skin.  
I reopened my eyes to see a familiar sight. Marceline, but with the same pale skin as usual. Sitting there stroking her bass just out of reach of the sunlight. "Marcie!" I shouted as I shot up. Instantly I regretted it, as pain shot through my body at a caliber. I looked down and saw almost my whole body was wrapped in bandages. I felt a brand new wave of blood start pouring onto the bandages. The pain sent me back onto my bed.  
"Finn! You Weenie! Don't move around that much." Marceline said as she came into the sunlight and poured a vial of clear liquid on me. Before she could return to the shadows, her skin started to sizzle. "If you do that again you're going to reopen your wounds, and I'm out of cyclops tears."  
"Are you ok Marcie!" I asked trying to get up slower than before. "You got bu-"  
"I said to sit there and I'll be fine weenie!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just, I don't want you to get hurt anymore Finn." She said looking away from me as if she was trying to hide something.  
"Mar-Mar," She blushed at her other nickname I had given her. I got out of bed and started to make my way over to her.  
"Finn. Lay back down, before you hurt yourself," I hugged her, I'm not sure why, maybe it was because I was getting emotional, maybe it was because I really had feelings for her. Who knows. "Finn..."  
"Marcie, I've missed you," I backed away ever so slightly. "Where were you? I haven't seen you for over a year." She just looked back at me.  
"I'm sorry finn, I just had to figure things out." Her face was remarkably emotionless, but after living over a thousand years, that probably wasn't hard. "I think it's better if I didn't tell you, especially with what I recently found out."  
"What is it Marceline, you can trust me, Is it ash? Man will I give him a pounding if it is-"  
"Hahaha, No finn, it's something else," She said smiling. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me, and I collapsed to the floor, everything fading from view. I was getting sick of all this passing out. Especially this sickening darkness. Sitting there in peace for once actually resting, a new question arose in my mind. What is true? What and who can I trust? And above all else, what is real?

**A/N: Ooo, Well look at that, I put the name of the story in the story itself :p, oh well with my cliches. So how whas it, to trippy? cause honestly that is what I was going for, so tell me what's up. Now remember, review, favorite, and follow this story as well as my other story Ooo's heroes. Adios.**

**Sincerely your's, Desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	3. Hey, just like a high school reunion

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo! What is up?! Sorry I haven't been uploading Just have had a busy month is all. New GF ;3 also just over all planning having somewhat to do with these stories. Also I was thinking, Should I make "Ooo's heroes" a trilogy or keep it as one big story, you guys have a bigger influence on my stories than you think, not to big but big enough(That is what she said ;3) anyways onward to the comment RESPONSES!**

**Ssscorpio: That is what she said!**

**Dragonbornmatt: OH thanks for the info and yeah ab-OOF**

**Chuvulam: Well good ol buddy there will be plenty of that but also plenty of Filame & Finnxfionna**

**Kody the guardian of flames: Long name bro, and also that is what I was going for :3**

**Pancakestack: Im up for most pairings instead of PBxFinn, Fudge her, she lost her chance -_-**

**acountless: Likewise, but I am going to put a little bit of my own spin on it, luckily the season finale supports what I was planning on doing :3**

**Disclaimer: no, well not unless you'd be willing to give it to me ;3**

**Chapter 3**

****I awoke to the feeling of someone with their hand in mine. I groggily opened my eyes to see flame princess asleep on my chest. Instead of ruining the moment by opening my big mouth, I just sat there, happy, that I was with flame princess at the moment. She moved her head to snuggle into me deeper. As she did I felt the pressure against my wounds, which caused me to let out a slight whimper.

She lifted her head stunned, and shocked. "F-Finn?" She was... crying? I was speechless in that instant. I didn't know what to say, everything was confusing me so badly, if this kept up, i was going to go mad.

"C-cathy? What's wrong?" She hugged me intensely for a second before releasing some ,remembering that i was still critically wounded.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said in her klutzy ambiance. To silence her, I just pulled her back into an even stronger hug. Screw these injuries, they're bunk. I let go after kissing her on the cheek, steam, rolling from my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, all that matters is that I'm here now. With you. No matter how long this last." I felt the tired feelings I had from before creeping their way back into my body. "Look," I said having her attention, as much as I could want. "I won't be awake for much longer, I just want you to know that I don't blame you, and I am ok."

"What? No,no,no,no. Please don't go." I couldn't win, I was quickly becoming exhausted from fighting the blackness. But still, there was one question still posed in my mind. What was the fate of the other human, Darick, I believe he said his name was. He said he was my brother, he also said that there more humans. There were so many questions I wanted to ask yet there was only one that would come out.

"What of Darick?" She looked at me with a puzzled and confused, yet desperate look on her face. "Please..." she sighed, out of stress, or maybe worry.

"He is in critical condition," She raised her head, holding back tears. "Finn, I'm sorry. I know how much the possibilities of more humans being out there means alot to you." She took a long pause, not sure what to say, causing me to fear the worst. At this time the blackness started to retreat, leaving me back to my full awareness.

"I-is he ok?" She didn't answer me. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Is he alright?" I asked sterner, but just as gentle.

"They don't think he'll ever wake up again." Darn It! Why everytime I have a chance to meet more of my species, the universe had to step in and wreck my chances. "But-" She stopped my train of thought, which was flying by at seventy miles an hour. "They said the same about you."

"I also had cyclops tears."

"That is what they said after they treated your wounds." Now that, that was a piece of news, that, I just couldn't process. Then pain reflushed throughout my body forcing me back to the hospital bed. The blackness, it came back and hit me harder than ever, overwhelming my will to stay awake. No matter what I would do there was nothing that would help me at this point. I chose to use whatever strength I had left to deliver one message, to everyone, to everything, to my loved ones.

"Catherine, I don't know when I'll wake up again, but tell everyone, not to worry. Things are just very confusing at this point, but now matter what happens know that I will always love... you.." those words escaped my lips as I, once again, slipped under it.

The sound of Cathy's crying drowned my ears in sorrow. It continuing until it ultimately faded into nothingness, just an echo. I just sat there trying to keep a grasp of those sounds, in hopes of having something of hers to hold onto. Whether it was sorrowful, or joyful. It was all I had left, other than my sanity, which would probably be lost to me rather soon.

That's it. I need to hold onto my love for FP, but... Does she love me in the other world as well? What of jake? Or any of the others on that matter. I've only seen Marceline and Cathy. Why am I tortured so much?

"HYAK!" A high pitched screech enveloped the empty space around me, making my ears ring.

"Who-?" I turned to see a giant golden furred owl. "Holy glob, The Cosmic Owl." I muttered to myself. This didn't make any sense. Why was the Cosmic owl here? Unless.. " Yo cosmic Owl. Am I wondering the multi-verse?" It is the only thing that makes sense, but still that didn't explain anything. If it was an alternate universe, wouldn't there be an alternate version of me.

Globbit! Why couldn't anything ever be simple? The Cosmic Owl was just floating there staring down on me. Maybe he is substantial in the other world as well. Next time I awaken there I should ask about him there, and see if it stirs any hornets nest.

It released another high pitched screech from its beak, tossing me from this unconscious state. My eyes flew open as I sat up hard. Sunlight from a beautiful sunrise lit up the room. I looked away from the window towards the door to see three people standing there.

Two grown adults with golden blonde hair, and blue eyes. Same as me. Then there standing next to them was a young man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a yellow shirt, and was wearing an unmistakable smile.

"J-Jake?" He hugged his arms around me in an instant. The other two quickly followed after. After a few minutes of the embrace, they let go and backed away a few steps.

"Glad to have you home brother." He said in the same unmistakable slang he used back in Ooo. "So, what do you remember?" I was puzzled by his question. Did he mean what do I remember from Ooo? Or maybe who these other people are?

Seeing my confusion he shook his head and continued to explain. ""You see, the doctors said since you've been in a coma for the past three years, you might have some trouble with your memory. Heck they said you might not even remember us, hahahahaha. At least we know that ain't true." He laughed, either from happiness, or some other feeling I was too dumbfounded recognize.

"Well how could I forget you jake, You're my brother Jake." I laughed along with him. Then I stopped, remembering the unknown guests in the room. "But who are those people?" He stopped laughing and looked at me with an ataken back expression, along with the two adults in the background.

The blonde woman took a step forward, "Don't you remember us finn?" she said with a sort of pleading in her voice. "We're your parents." The man behind her moved forward to console her.

"I never knew my parents!" I said in an outburst. "Jake what is going on? What happened to PB, marceline, Lady rainicorn, Darick, or Cathy?" What in the world was going on? Nothing was making since. They just stood there, unsure about what to say. "What about the cosmic owl?" I said calming my voice.

There seemed to a little bit of hope lighting up their faces. "So you remember Cosmic, your owl?" The woman said with a misgiving smile on her face, when there were tears in her eyes. What do they mean my owl? I was right, The cosmic owl was significant here after all. Just not as much as I had hoped.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I responded, voice a little shaky.

The forced smile, the woman, or my mother as she claimed, had been wearing faded into a more desperate appearance. "He was your beloved pet owl. You loved to watch him hunt mice. He passed away just before you were put into a coma."

As they tried to step closer I sat up and backflipped off of my bed instinctively. "Stay away from me crazy lady! Come on jake, back me up here." The woman stayed back, while jake just stood off to the side not sure what to do.

I looked behind me and saw a huge window. I could easily jump out and survive, maybe make my way back to the candy kingdom, away from these crazy people. I don't know what is up with jake and why he was human, but I'd just have to make sense of this later.

"Hello? Do you guys need assistance here?" I watched as a tall lanky man with pale skin walked in. He had bleach white hair with peppermint red highlights. He was also wearing a suit similar to that of a very familiar butler.

"Peppermint butler?"

He turned his head to look at me. He grew a smirk. "Ahh, master finn. It seems the information bonnibelle had received was correct. Welcome back to the world of the living." Bonnibelle? Wasn't that the princesses name? Ehh, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is what the glob is going on. "Though it seems not all is well in paradise." He said slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Pep-but, can you tell these crazy people to stay the glob away from me." He seemed to study me peculiarly. He then straightened his posture.

"Master finn?"

"Yeah." I said keeping my eyes on the others who were standing still, at a loss of words.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Stand down." I looked at him ready to protest, but his facial expression deterred me from doing so. I lowered my hand, hoping to pass out again, just to escape. Yet, it did not rescue me this time. Where was it when I needed it. "Good, master finn, I think it's time I explain a few things."

**A/N: well guys as I said before, I'm sorry I haven't posted much. Actually last night I had to go to the hospital, they weren't sure what was wrong with me so I am going to another doctor to see what is going on. But yeah, avery if you are reading this, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, And if you are reading this Jacob, tell her I'm sorry. Anyways, on a lighter note, I'll be uploading as much as I can While I am not feeling so good. Remember to Review, Favorite and follow, also follow and favorite me as an author. Make sure to check out my other story "Ooo's Heroes". Also go check out this chick Iluvgone. She is a pretty talented writer, and I will be doing another one of my projects with her. Also, Dovahkiin and Chuvulam, It's time to help me with the story, so prepare you're pens, or keyboards, or whatever... Just get ready! After the next chapter of "Ooo's Heroes" I'm going to have a few hard choices I'm gonna have to make so I'll need your help so much.**

**Sincerely yours, Desmond**

**PS: What should I be for holloween?**

**V**

**..**

**W**


End file.
